Sweet Sixteen
by nessabutterfly
Summary: Usagi is about to turn sixteen.  The only blemish on her perfect day is the conflict in her heart over the Prince she is destined to be with and the man she wants instead.


June 29

Dear Diary:

I'll be sixteen tomorrow. Finally! Sweet Sixteen. I can't believe how much has happened in my life lately. I mean, I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. But the love part is a little messed up.

I have to admit it; I like Mamoru. He makes my heart race. He has since I first met him. I used to think we had a chance of being together someday, but that will never be. Sure he teases me, but I can see it in his eyes; he doesn't really hate me. He might even like me. I asked him about it one day, jokingly of course, but he told me that he's destined to be with another girl—his princess. He sounded convinced but his eyes showed doubt.

Of course I know how he feels. I too am destined to be with someone else: someone from another lifetime. You see, a thousand years ago, I lived on the moon. I was the princess, destined to take over the whole kingdom as queen. I fell in love with the prince of earth, Prince Endymion. But there was a war between our planets and we both died. We were reborn here on earth, and two years ago I became Sailor Moon and remembered my former self, the princess. I discovered that the man who has been fighting alongside me was my Prince Endymion. Along with our memories of the past, we remembered our love for one another.

I know we are destined to be together, and that one day we will marry and be king and queen of Crystal Tokyo, but there's something missing from our relationship. Endymion has never seen my present form. He only knows me as his princess from the past. He doesn't know the real me, and so how can he love me?

It probably sounds bad, but I would give up my future with Endymion for a real relationship with Mamoru, even if he does tease me and call me Odango Atama.

Well, off to bed; tomorrow's a big day.  
>3 Usagi<p>

Early the next morning, Usagi jumped out of bed before her alarm clock had even rung. Something told her that it was going to be a good day. Dressing quickly and tying her long blond tresses into her customary odango, she ran down the stairs two at a time and found her mother just flipping the first batch of pancakes on the stove.

Ikuko dropped the flipper in surprise at her daughter's cheerful morning greeting. "Usagi! What are you doing up so early?" she gasped. "And on a Saturday!"

"I couldn't sleep," she answered cheerfully, snatching the plate of hot pancakes from her mother's hand and dousing them with syrup. "It's my birthday, and somehow I can tell it's going to be a great day!"

When Usagi had gulped down the pancakes and raced from the room to put her shoes on, Ikuko called after her, "Have a good day sweetie, and don't forget to be home for supper; I'm cooking you a special birthday dinner."

Usagi ran down the street to the park. She was going to be meeting the girls there for a picnic lunch, but maybe if she was lucky, she would see Mamoru reading the morning paper on his favourite bench near the fountain or jogging along the path. He would never be her boyfriend, but that had become friends over the years, though the friendship was still veiled by their habitual teasing.

Soon after Usagi had settled herself on the park bench, her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched scream. Running into a thick stand of trees, Usagi grabbed her henshin broach and quickly transformed into Sailor Moon. Wasting no time, she darted out of the trees and towards the screaming woman.

When the young heroine found the source of the screams, she was surprised to discover that the woman was alone and unharmed. "Are you alright, ma'am?" she questioned.

"Oh, Sailor Moon! You came so quickly. Someone was looking for you. He said he would wait over there," she gestured towards a picnic enclosure before straightening her hair and skirt and walking away with a smile.

Was it a trap? Looking towards the shelter warily, Sailor Moon wondered what was awaiting her inside the dark shelter. She was tempted to call Ami to come scan the shelter with her computer, but she decided that it would take too long. Holding her moon wand before her like a shield, she carefully walked towards the ominous structure. She had fought the scum of the universe; how bad could this be?

When she was just a few feet from the entrance, Sailor Moon sensed movement inside. She jumped backwards just as Tuxedo Kamen's face appeared in the doorway. "Hurry up, Sailor Moon," he urged. With a sigh of relief, she lowered her wand and ran inside.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she shrieked. "What do you think you were doing, scaring me like that?" He touched a gloved finger to her lips, silencing her. Stepping back into the shadows, he emerged as Prince Endymion.

"Happy birthday, my princess. Sweet sixteen." Then, gesturing towards the shadow, he whispered, "If you would." Understanding, Sailor Moon stepped back and transformed into Princess Serenity.

When she stepped forward again, Endymion pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "My princess," he murmured. "It was on this day, once thousand years ago, that we met at your sixteenth birthday ball. We shared our lives with each other back then. When we regained our memories and found each other again two years ago, I was overjoyed. But something is missing. We have changed in this new lifetime, but our love has not changed with us."

Usagi's heart leapt nervously within her chest. She was certain that he was about to end their relationship. She was about to be free for Mamoru. Not sure whether to be happy or crushed, she looked blankly up into her prince's eyes.

"Serenity," he continued. "We have not properly fallen in love in this life. Our relationship feels false. And so, I release you from the commitment we have made. But on one condition."

Usagi's heart beat wildly and she felt as though she would faint. What would she do without Endymion by her side? Panic welled up within her and she clutched at his arm.

Endymion saw Serenity's face go pale, and he almost called the whole thing off, but he had seen the longing in her eyes for something more. He had felt it in his own heart. Guiding her to a picnic table, he settled her down on the bench and continued as he had planned.

"Serenity, I love you. And I know you love me. But unless you can love all of me, I cannot be happy. I have a life in this present world that you know nothing about. I suspect that you also have an identity that I have not seen. I am going to reveal my whole self to you, Serenity. If you still love me when you know all of me, then I will stay by your side. But if you do not love me with the fullness of your heart, then you are free to go."

Endymion stepped backwards into the shadows once more and as he stepped forwards, Serenity jumped to her feet. Not even caring to conceal herself, she de-transformed into the pretty pink sundress she had selected that morning.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered hesitantly, trying to conceal the excitement in her voice. "Am I—Am I the princess you were talking about when I asked why you didn't like me?"

"You are."

"Then," Usagi paused to take a deep breath. "Why did you look so sad about it?"

"Because," he began, taking another step towards her. "Because I am in love with you—Usako." Closing the distance between them, Mamoru reached down and swept Usagi into his arms. "I loved Princess Serenity, but it broke my heart not be able to be with you, Usako."

Chocking back tears of joy, Usagi looked up into Mamoru's eyes and kissed the man of her dreams—from this lifetime and every other.  
>"Happy sweet sixteen, Usako," Mamoru whispered between kisses.<p>

"Ha!" Usagi laughed joyfully. "I knew it was going to be a good day!" 


End file.
